Don't Go
by amnaangel12
Summary: 'I will always be there for you.' It's the night before James Sirius Potter's first day of Hogwarts and the storm outside isn't the only thing that Albus is afraid of. NEXT GENERATION ONE SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO QUEEN J.K ROWLING**

 **Ages**

 **James: 11**

 **Albus: 9**

It was the night of August 31st and in a few hours two of the four children who live in 12 Grimmauld Place will be leaving for Hogwarts. The two children in question are a 15 year old Teddy Lupin and an 11 year old James Potter who was currently on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He was about to go down the staircase when he noticed something unusual. As Albus' bedroom door was wide open, he could see that both the duvet and his brother weren't on the bed. Deciding to investigate (well he was a Potter after all, curiosity was in his blood), he walked into his younger brother's room and realised why. He found Albus sitting in the corner with his knees pressed to his chest, covering himself with his duvet and he looked as though he was trying to make himself as small as possible

'Albus,' Albus' head snapped up at the sound of his name, 'what's the matter?'

The younger of the two Potters looked around and saw a concerned looking James standing in the doorway. He was about to ask what his brother was doing here but then a bolt of lightning struck followed by the sound of thunder (there was a storm outside) and he squeaked in fear and cowered inside the sheet.

'Oh I see, you're scared of lightning.' James strode over to where his younger brother was sitting and gently pulled on his hand. 'Come on, let's go to my room.'

James led the way to his room as it was hard for Albus to see without his glasses, sat on his bed and motioned for Albus to sit next to him. As soon as Albus sat down, another flash of lightning and boom of thunder was heard and he suddenly threw himself onto his older brother, hugging him fiercely and sobbing quietly into his chest. James put a comforting hand over his brother's shaking body whilst also taking off his own glasses and putting them on his bedside table.

'Don't go,' Albus whispered

James looked at him confusedly

'To Hogwarts, I mean. I don't want you to leave.'

James looked at the trembling 9 year old and understood that it wasn't just the storm outside that scared him but also the fact that they were going to be apart.

'Albus, I have to leave. I need to go to school to get smart don't I? And anyway you won't be alone, you have waterlily.'

'Yeah, but she spends most of her time with Rose and both of them will be leaving next year. And anyways she can't do the things we do. She can't tell funny stories or play the guitar or make me laugh the way you do and I can't go to my older sister's room if I have a nightmare.'

'Well, I suppose she isn't the best company at times and I don't think you would want to spend the entire day talking about your feelings and doing your nails.'

'I just don't want you to leave me.'

At those words James looked at his younger brother and, putting his hand under Albus' chin, forced the younger of the two to look at him.

'Albus, 'James said, looking into Albus' emerald eyes, 'I would never leave you. Sure, I may not always be with you but I will always be there for you. Rain or shine, night or day, if you need me then just owl me and I will always be there to help you no matter how big or small your problem is. Albus, you are more than just my brother, you are my best friend and nothing at Hogwarts will make me forget that.'

'Really?'

'Yes, I solemnly swear,' he said, putting his right hand over his heart.

'You … what?'

'Never mind. Now come on, let's go to bed. We have to wake up really early tomorrow.'

Silence descended upon the room as the two Potters were lying on James' bed, closing their eyes and trying to fall asleep.

'James,' Albus whispered.

'Yeah, Al.'

'You're the best big brother ever.'

'I am, aren't i?'

…

'James.'

'Yeah.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

THE END

 **A/N – I KNOW, I KNOW. LILY IS THE YOUNGEST CHILD, BUT IN MY MIND I ALWAYS IMAGINE LILY BEING 1 YEAR YOUNGER THAN JAMES AND 1 YEAR OLDER THAN ALBUS BECAUSE I THINK THAT JAMES AND LILY BOTH TRYING TO LOOK AFTER THEIR YOUNGER BROTHER WOULD BE RATHER FUNNY. ALSO I MADE ROSE WEASLEY THE SAME AGE AS LILY BECAUSE I CAN IMAGINE THEM BOTH BEING STUDIOUS AND THEY WOULD BE THE PERFECT STUDY BUDDIES.**


End file.
